Attack on Equestria
by gregorythib
Summary: This is when the changelings attack and when the mane 6, green, and rail fight back. This is a in-progress series of 3 books... more will be coming soon! :D


I was walking along a brick path. I was going see Rail and Flutters and their little meet up.  
>I met Ditzy on the way there and she walked with me.<br>"hi Green!" said Ditzy

"hi Ditzy" said Green Lightning

"Where you going?" She asked

"Your brother gave me directions to a place for us all to meet up" He replied

She just listened and said nothing.

We soon enough got to our destination. A broken down warehouse thats big enough for a shop.

"You guys are meeting here?" Ditzy asked

"Yes thank you Ditzy" Green said

"your welcome" She then flew off.

Green walked inside. He saw fluttershy, Crimson, Rail, and Railee.

Their was a map set up with all the places of equestria.

"I'm here!" Green yelled

"Hi green!" Flutters said.

Green walked to them and looked at the map. it has a set of changelings and chystalis on a side.

On the other theirs canterlot with ponies.

"So then whats the plan" Crimson said

"We just go all out bloodbath" Rail said

"I like that" Green said.

"They should be at ponyville in 3 days, we then stop them there but we won't kill them all but they're defenses low" Rail said

"lets do this" Green said "we'll need to warn everypony to stay inside"

They all went back to ponyville and got their weapons.

Green got everyone inside while Twilight and Flutters boarded up the houses for the safety of everyone

The mane 6 got their necklaces and crowns and we got the materials for a war

It took 2 days to get everything together we waited for the signal for the 3rd day

The changelings stormed ponyville, we attacked with lightning and thunder

A changeling jumped on fluttershy as she was running in fear. I then jumped on the changeling feeling the blood come out of its mouth as I hit it with my hoof.

I heard the thump of the changeling's body and the cracking of countless bones.

I shot a beam at the crowd making blood fill the air.

Fluttershy quickly ran inside with Rarity as Pinkie Pie shot her party cannon. Twilight shot some of her alicorn magic at the changelings filling more blood on the ground

Rail then sent a freight train smashing into a group of changelings but hits a house.

The house fell down due to the impact of the train. The blood of ponies comes from the rubble.

I then gave the signal to load everypony onto Rail Rider's fastest train. A pony named "12"  
>then jumped off.<p>

"I'll hold them back!" the red pegasus said.

The train started and we went off as their was a scream in the air from 12.

The cutiemark crusaders were huddled up together scared out of there mind. Applejack was attempting to reasure the young fillies.

"How is it like being an alicorn, green?" Rarity asked

"it's just like being a unicorn with wings to fly" He replied

The train soon enough gets to canterlot. The ponies then walk out with the mood of comfort on their faces.

As soon as we get there we already see the crowds of changelings coming.

"Ok, Princess Celestia we need all Royal Gaurds on deck for this attack.

Princess Celestia then got the Royal Gaurds ready for the attack.

Everypony got inside and they attacked. Before we knew it, it was a blood bath.

The mane 6 got their elements and ran into the castle where Chrysalis was. I ran in after them.

When Green went inside he stared in horror at Luna's dead body with the blood around her head.

Celestia was fighting chrystalis while the mane 6 was fighting off changelings.

Green ran by Fluttershy's side as a changeling almost zapped her. He killed the changeling quickly and ran iver to the Queen

"Finally this kingdom will be mine!" Chrystalis yelled out as a ball of power was going towards celestia.

Before he knew it Celestia got hit and was on the ground dead. Rail opened a portal and we rushed ponies in.

Green looked back at the destruction of the old kingdom.

"This is a dark day of war" as Green Lightning walked into the portal.

This is part 1/3 of the series 3 


End file.
